Ikariam dalla A alla Z:una guida per tutti
Questa guida fornisce 26 '''suggerimenti, che ti aiuteranno a progredire rapidamente nel gioco. Per la trascrizione di questa guida si è tenuto conto di tutti i meccanismi di attacco e di difesa e delle funzionalità introdotte nelle nuove versioni di gioco. Scegliere il server migliore Quando crei un account, scegli il server giusto. Se scegli un server veramente vecchio, potresti essere un facile bersaglio per molti giocatori e/o non troverai isole libere per costruire le tue città perché la maggior parte delle buone isole potrebbero essere piene. Se invece sceglierai un server nuovo, potrai perdere mesi per costruire le tue città perché i livelli di produzione di risorse nelle isole saranno bassi. Inoltre, se il tuo paese ne ha uno, potresti essere interessato ad uno Speed Server! Richiede veloci azioni e una grande spesa di tempo al giorno per rimanere vivo! Ma ricorda, gli Speed Servers hanno una scadenza e non sono molto indicati se vuoi creare il tuo impero lentamente e espanderlo nel tempo. Scegli un server che non sia il più '''vecchio, neanche il più recente 'ma tieni anche conto di iscriverti su un server in cui ci sia la maggior parte dei tuoi amici nella vita reale o la maggior parte degli amici che hai su Ikariam. Scegliere l'isola giusta Se inizi su: * un'Isola senza * un'Isola con livelli delle cave bassi (ad esempio sotto il livello 16) * un'Isola lontana dai tuoi amici/alleati il primo passo consigliato è quello di spostarsi. Per farlo, costruisci l'Accademia e alzala al livello 4 (non necessita di , ma solo di legno), quindi costruisci un Magazzino e ricerca Espansione. Una volta che hai ricercato Espansione e hai comprato 3 navi mercantili, costruisci un Palazzo. Quando il Palazzo sarà completo, fonda una colonia. Nella colonia dovrai costruire una Residenza del Governatore, che ti servirà per togliere la corruzione dalla città e nominare questa colonia come Capitale dell'impero. A questo punto, puoi abbandonare la tua prima città dal Municipio. Perderai un po' di tempo nel processo, ma sarai in una zona del server più consigliata, in cui potrai crescere più facilmente. ''Mira a iniziare in un isola di con Falegnameria e Cava del marmo ad un livello almeno pari a 16, anche se questo numero non è troppo significativo perché le cave potranno essere ampliate in futuro, magari anche grazie al tuo contributo. NB: Dona sempre sulle cave, cosicché i tuoi coisolani abbiano una scusa in meno per attaccarti, e inoltre evita di sprecare risorse donando ai Templi dei Miracoli, soprattutto a quelli di scarsa utilità. Tieni il tuo esercito e i tuoi beni su un'unica isola Qualcuno preferisce tenere i beni in tutte le sue città e posizionare truppe in ogni città per proteggerle. invece è meglio tenere il proprio esercito in una sola città e immagazzinare tutte le proprie le risorse lì. Non è poi così difficile: basta inviare le proprie merci in una città con il proprio esercito, magari durante la notte (o comunque quando siamo sicuri che non saremo online e quindi non potremo utilizzare le nostre risorse e le nostre navi mercantili). Questa è un'ottima tattica perché si ha tutto l'esercito in una città e quindi le risorse saranno protette più facilmente. Ancora meglio se possiedi un Nascondiglio ad un livello alto (con tutte le spie nella tua città, s'intende), delle mura elevate e un magazzino (uno o più, ovviamente) ben sviluppato, che protegge (almeno) una parte delle tue risorse. Fatto questo, per le altre città puoi stare tranquillo. Male che vada, se qualcuno le attacca, ruberà poco o niente. Per sicurezza, è però fondamentale lasciare almeno una nave per città e un piccolo esercito composto da 1 Fromboliere, 1 Giavellottiere e 1 Ariete (o magari qualcosina in più), potenziati al massimo in difesa, ovviamente. Non arruolare unità inutilmente, se non ti servono sarebbe solo uno spreco di oro e risorse. Pianifica di creare più colonie possibili La teoria è semplice: per mantenere un grande esercito, hai bisogno di molto oro. Per averne di più hai bisogno di tanti cittadini. Immagina di avere 6 città con un Municipio al livello 25 e immagina di aver ben 8 città con il Municipio al 25. Ancora meglio, pensa di averne 9 di città, con un esercito (sia marino che di terra) adatto alla tua portata. Ti servirà molto tempo, molte risorse e in ogni città '''almeno 1 Carpentiere al livello 32 e 2 Magazzini (oppure 1 Magazzino ed 1 Discarica o ancor più semplicemente 1 sola Discarica), ancora meglio se hai l'Ufficio dell'Architetto e le Cantine , ma sarai sicuramente soddisfatto del risultato finale. Ecco ciò che ti serve per raggiungere questi obiettivi: *Avere delle isole con cave molto alte (possibilmente almeno al livello 20, ancor meglio se maggiori). *Avere un'alleanza forte, con dei giocatori che sappiano e possano proteggerti. *Un'alta disponibilità di risorse per costruire i Palazzi e le Residenze del Governatore . *Infine, come già trascritto sopra, dovresti tenere tutto l'esercito dove tieni le tue merci . Pensare che 5 o 6 città siano abbastanza è decisamente sbagliato. Mira ad averne 8, 9 o anche 10. Scegli le tue colonie basandoti sulla disponibilità Spesso puntare a colonizzare su isole di marmo è la migliore scelta perché tutti ne hanno bisogno. Lo puoi notare chiaramente visualizzando il mondo: la maggior parte delle isole del marmo sono piene, mentre spesso le isole vicine (di vino, zolfo e cristallo) non lo sono. In ogni caso, colonizzare un isola di zolfo o cristallo dipende dalla disponibilità di quelle risorse nella tua zona. Per esempio, se i giocatori nella tua zona o i tuoi alleati ti propongono di scambiare/vendere molto zolfo, puoi pensare di evitare di colonizzare sullo zolfo, visto che puoi averne grandi quantità semplicemente scambiandolo o comprandolo. Al contrario però, se sei in una guerra, se devi alzare molti Palazzi e Residenze o se sei in un area in cui lo zolfo è molto costoso, devi valutare di avere una città sullo zolfo. Inoltre pensa alla distanza tra le tue città: se è troppa perderai molto tempo a trasferire risorse (ed è davvero una catastrofe dover trasportare centinaia di migliaia di risorse per ampliare una Palazzo od una Residenza, se le città sono troppo distanti). Scegli le migliori isole da colonizzare. Se l'isola che vorresti non ha altri posti disponibili, aspetta alcuni giorni: ci potrebbero essere dei giocatori inattivi che si cancellano o altri avvenimenti simili. '''Evita di scegliere un isola con delle cave più basse di quelle che hai adocchiato per non perdere tempo.' Quando fondi una nuova colonia Per ''prima cosa amplia il Palazzo e Residenze del Governatore , poi costruisci una nuova colonia. Se non amplierai la Residenza del Governatore nelle tue città prima di fondare la colonia avrai la corruzione: renderà i tuoi cittadini arrabbiati, ed inoltre diminuirà drasticamente le tue produzioni di risorse e le tue ricerche. Perciò, dovresti organizzarti molto bene prima di creare una colonia, anche se potresti necessitare di molto tempo. Nascondiglio Amplia i tuoi Nascondigli ad un livello più alto possibile, il prima possibile: se i livelli sono troppo bassi tutti potranno sapere quali merci hai e che esercito possiedi: ''saresti un facile bersaglio per tutti. '' Al contrario, un Nascondiglio che varia dai 2 agli 8 livelli sopra al Municipio, (perchè sarebbe ideale averli più o meno a questi livelli) le probabilità di spiarti saranno davvero minime e quindi in pochi vorranno saccheggiarti "alla cieca", magari per non ottenere nemmeno una risorsa. Questo vale anche per le tue nuove colonie: appena le fondi, soprattutto se devi alzare la Residenza a livelli maggiori del 5/6, è consigliato ampliare prima il Nascondiglio, di modo che sia difficile sapere quante risorse possiedi in quella città. Porto Amplia il tuo/i tuoi'' Porto/i almeno al livello 15 o maggiore. Potresti pensare: "oh, non m'interessa ampliare il Porto, tanto devo aspettare solo alcuni minuti per caricare le merci!", ed in parte è vero, ma non è affatto così mentre ti stanno saccheggiando: se, infatti, sei certo al 100% che perderai la battaglia, può rivelarsi fondamentale non dare al tuo nemico la soddisfazione di averti rubato qualcosa. Perciò il Porto ad un livello alto può servire da riparo durante queste situazioni "scomode". ''NB: Se sei sicuro che perderai la battaglia e che non riuscirai a caricare tutte le tue merci nella città sotto assedio, la miglior cosa da fare per non dare la soddisfazione al tuo nemico di averti rubato qualcosa è costruire edifici (magari il Porto stesso), addestrare truppe, oppure donare sulle cave e, anche se spesso può risultare inutile, sul Miracolo dell'isola. Caserma e Cantiere Navale Upgrade your Barracks and Shipyards to Level 15 or higher. Just because you don't create lot of units does not mean that your Barracks level should be low. If you are attacked and your units are destroyed, you will want to be able to recover as soon as possible. Create a Barracks building in all your towns if possible, and upgrade it to Level 15 or higher. In an emergency, you will then be able to rapidly create units. The same applies for he Shipyard. Remember: Speed is one of the features that makes an Ikariam player powerful! Edifici aumenta-risorse These buildings (Forester's House and Alchemist's Towers / Glassblowers / Stonemasons / Winegrowers) will increase your production. Up to Level 10 their cost is not much to build and they will raise your production by 20%. Do not keep a town without them. Make good use of your resources. Carpenteria e Cantine A Level 32 Carpenter saves you both wood and also limits the need for Warehouse expansions. For example, building a Level 8 Palace needs almost (after you have researched Spirit Level) and 3 * Level 25 Warehouses. However, with the Carpenter, you only need 2 * Level 24 Warehouses. So instead of building a 3rd warehouse, build a Carpenter that not only saves the for the Palace, but for every future building. A Wine Press is very useful to save your , especially when your Town hall is at Level 20+. And build a Level 32 Carpenter in each town as soon as you reach 5 towns. Try to save your and , as they are the most needed resources in the game. Wood is needed for almost everything, and Wine keeps your citizens happy in the Tavern Ufficio dell'Architetto, Ottico e Zona Pirotecnica Initially, do not waste space on Architect's Offices, Firework Test Areas or Opticians These buildings take space, require goods and time to build, and most importantly they won't save you much early in the game. Also, Crystal Glass and Sulphur are easily obtained through trade. However: * Architect's Offices can save you a lot of in the later stages of the game, when every building requires great amounts of it. is considered to be the most valuable resource, so the earlier you build an Architect's Office the more it is worth it. * Firework Test Areas can save you a lot of valuable when you will be in long wars and you will need a lot of to rebuild you lost troops and ships. Consequently, as soon as you reach a certain stage of development, build Firework Test Areas in each of your towns where you produce military and navy. * Opticians are a good investment once you hit the later game, because you will need huge amounts of for Experiments, in order to buy . Be sure to build one in the towns where you will conduct Experiments. Some buildings will not save you much at the start of the game. However, they may be useful in the later stages of Ikariam. Officina The Workshop are not needed after you've completed all upgrades. All Unit and Ship upgrades can be made with a Level 24 Workshop, so there is no reason to upgrade it past that level. Also, after you have completed all upgrades, the Workshop is useless. Save space for more crucial buildings; if needed, rebuild it elsewhere. On the other hand, keep in mind that in later versions, new units or ships may be introduced, and there is a great chance you will want to upgrade them, too. In general, don't keep buildings you don't need. Edifici obbligatori ed edifici opzionali Besides the Town Hall which is automatically built, and the Trading port / Shipyard / Town wall which are built in special places, each town must have: * Palace / Governor's Residence * Tavern * Museum * Hideout * Carpenter * One of Alchemist's Tower / Glassblower / Stonemason / Winegrower * One or more Warehouses Failure to build the above in a city will render it vulnerable to bad things (e.g. corruption, attack, low production, low satisfaction etc.) The following buildings are not required in every city, but most of them should have them. Build as many as possible of these in your empire: * Academy * Barracks * Forester's House Also, you should build: * Wine Presses in towns not producing * Opticians in towns where you conduct Experiments * Firework Test Areas in towns where you produce units and ships Building at least one Trading post is also essential. If you need gold or goods, then a Trading post can save you a lot of time waiting to get them. Finally, you only need one of these: * Workshop * Embassy If you still have free space after building all these buildings in your towns, then consider building Architect's Offices. Moreover, if you cannot produce a lot of marble, then building Architect's Offices is mandatory, especially in towns not producing . Make good use of the limited building spaces. Oro Keep an eye on your gold production. Creating too many army units may exhaust your gold. Make sure your net gold income is positive, preferably over per hour. When attacked, if your army is destroyed and you're out of gold, the best strategy is to stop producing goods and to wait until you have collected some cash. Meanwhile you won't fear more attacks because you'll have no goods, and gold can't be pillaged. Eventually your attackers will abandon you and then you will have time and gold to buy wood/sulfur and to build the units you need. Rich players are more powerful than poor players. Your gold will be of great value when you reach 130 Cargo Ships Assistenza Do not use Helping Hands unless in desperation. Adding extra people to the Saw mill or other luxury item mine, is the same like buying that item for . Therefore, you should not use that feature unless you are 100 items short of required for a building and you want to get them rapidly. Make good use of your gold and your Trading post. I giocatori inattivi sono una buona fonte di risorse senza costi Once a player becomes inactive, it is possible that they won't be joining the game again. Watch around for players and attack them as soon as they become inactive (because at that point it is likely that they will have the greatest number of goods to pillage). Make sure you get the most you can before others. Attack quickly and preferably not at high-load server times. Non organizzare la tua strategia di gioco basandoti solo sul saccheggiare risorse Suppose you spy on an enemy and you find out they have a lot of goods to be pillaged. Is it safe and cheap to pillage them? Can you instead trade for the goods? Can you ask a higher player for a donation? Do you really want to attack? These are all questions to ask yourself before commiting the attack. Remember: * Attacking costs twice the upkeep. * Attacking requires lots of time, particularly if the target has a big Town wall. At 15 minutes a round plus travel time you can easily expect an attack to take a few hours. * You may lose some or all your units in the battle, meaning you will need to rebuild them! This also takes a lot of time and leaves you defenseless in the mean time. * If you lose the battle, either because the opponent army dominates, or due to morale issues, all of your remaining units and Cargo Ships will be scattered for 4 hours plus travel time! * You may pillage less than you thought, or even nothing, because the enemy may remove the goods, or get pillaged by someone else that gets there first, or use the goods for building, or donate them to the Saw mill and Miracle, or exchange them with the aid of the Premium Trader! * You'll create a new enemy who will surely remember you later on. * You may make yourself an enemy of the target's alliance members too. * You need ships to collect the resources. No matter how brilliant the battle is or how much army is destroyed, if you have 160 Cargo Ships you can only collect 80k in goods at most. Is it worth the trouble? Take into account all possibilities. Think before attacking. Meno punti generali non significa più debole Don't assume that you'll win a battle just because your enemy has fewer Military points than you. Remember that in Patch 0.3.2 the strategy plays a role, and not the mass hit. So if you attack with 5k points and the defender has 4k points, never just assume that you will win. Remember that the defense is also enhanced by the town wall and the strategy in Patch 0.3.2 is quite different. Remember: Think before attacking! Non partecipare ad una battaglia solo per perdere il tuo esercito If you are attacked by a relatively large army and you have few units to defend with, then you are likely to lose the battle. Instead of waiting for the inevitable loss of your army, move them immediately into a city on the same island. The movement begins immediately, no ships are reserved and you have kept your army for further assistance. If you lose the battle, your army dissappears for 4 hours! Can you tolerate that? Keep your army, when possible. Prima attacca con unità che distruggeranno le Mura nemiche Carefully planned attacks against a good player must involve an attack to destroy their Town wall. You need to attack some rounds with units like Mortars, Catapults or Rams, which can create gaps in the Town wall. After a few attack rounds you can send your higher units to defeat the enemy's weakened units. While you're trying to break the Town wall, have in mind that the enemy might take advantage of the extra time to ask for assistance. Segui il principio dell'uno contro uno quando attacchi If you don't, you can expect to be a big target for the entire enemy alliance. There is a common rule in all Ikariam servers that if you are attacking a lone player, then you won't be in much trouble. However, if you are planning a massive attack against a player, bear in mind that this is usually a declaration of war. Do not fight against alliances that have many members nearby; you'll be helpless if all of them attack you. If you are attacked by many players without reason, the best shot is to try to solve the issue by contacting the diplomats. Do not try to attack, for you will be usually helpless against 3 or more attackers. And remember, if you are attacked massively by big players, there is always the forum to complain. When you are about to declare war, make sure there's a reason. Don't place your alliance's stability in jeopardy just because you want to take revenge. Instead, build more towns than your enemy and prepare your army to defeat him alone. Pianifica la tua vendetta con grande pazienza If you are attacked by a bigger player and your army is destroyed and your goods are pillaged, the first thing to do is to stay calm. If the attacking player has more cities than you, then he will eventually overpower you. Don't take desperate measures to save yourself, instead: * Do not create any army until you are ready to fight. Otherwise your enemy will constantly win because they will be creating units faster than you. * Consume the goods you produce almost immediately to build town halls, tavern and barracks. This will increase your gold income and your ability to create units. * Do not be afraid of repeating attacks. Since there will be nothing to destroy or take, eventually they will get bored. * When you are ready, build the units you want from all your towns. Patience pays off. Non esporre i tuoi piani militari alla tua alleanza Remember, all your alliance members may not be loyal. Some may be reporting to your enemies. If you are the leader of an alliance, make it so new members can't see the online status of the members. This prevents a spy to see whether a user is online or not. If you have recently accepted many new members, you might also not allow the new members to view the cities of your members. Do not talk much! Utilizza il vantaggio dell'Occupazione When planning an attack to a player which is not near your islands, it is better to occupy a weak near city at the same island and attack from there. This will save you the time you would need to block the enemy port. If you attempt to block the enemy port, you will need more time plus the enemy will be aware of your attack. By attacking instead a weak city at the same island (which is not probable to have a great deal of ships to defend), the enemy will only be aware of your presence just minutes before your army gets at them. Remember, this feature is also available to your enemies. Beware of low-score players in your island, as they can be fake duplicates for an enemy to attack you, bypassing your ships. Non seguire strettamente tutti questi consigli Remember, these tips are what this page authors' personal style is. Yours will be different. Have a good idea on what is stated here, but do not stick to them that much!orre Categoria:Guide Categoria:Da tradurre